The weak and infirm have historically had problems not only walking but lifting their legs and arms in and out of bed, in and out of seats, and the like. If a weak or infirm person is traveling, a companion in many cases must accompany them to help lift their legs in and out of seats such as automobiles, help them get up and sit down, and accomplish similar manuevers. Because companions are not always available, the weak and infirm quite often are confined to their homes or places of abode.
Although walking sticks, crutches, and the like can help a person in walking from one location to another, they are quite often more hinderance than help when getting in and out of bed, in and out of seats, in and out of vehicles, and the like.